vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (Composite)
|-|DragonFable= |-|Adventure Quest= |-|Adventure Quest Worlds= |-|World Destroyer= |-|Eternal Dragon of Time=[[ Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of the AEverse, and ends up playing the role of protagonist within every single game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-C | 6-C | 5-B, 4-C with Ultimate Bacon Orb | Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Unknown | 2-C Name: Varies (Decided by the player) Origin: AEverse (Composite) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: (Varies) Hero, Lycan, Lich, Vampire, Werepyre, Draco-Werepyre, Dracomancer, Necromancer, Dragon Lord, Knight, Mage, Paladin, Ninja, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Magic, Dark Arts, Void Magic, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Purification Magic), Summoning, Teleportation, Animal Communication, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (With Soulweaver), Luck, Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat), Life Force Absorption, Duplication, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated Hydra) | Town level (Defeated Greed whose magic could level the entire town of Ravenloss) | Island level (Held his own against Wargoth who's stronger than Orb users) | Planet level (Fought against planetary threats like Titan Wargoth and Darkness Dragon Drakath). Star level with Ultimate Bacon Orb (Defeated S.M.U.D.D.) | Unknown '(Defeated Chaos Champion Drakath) | '''Unknown '(Traded blows with Kezeroth the World Ender and Karok the Fallen) | 'Unknown '(Defeated the Vorefax which was going to devour the timeline) | 'Low Multiversal '(Merged three timelines together) '''Speed: FTL physically (Defeated Jack Crescent who could move this fast). FTL+ with dragon (Kept pace with S.M.U.D.D. who could move this fast) | Unknown | Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically, Class 100 with dragon | Unknown '''| '''Universal Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Town Class | Island Class | Planet Class, Star Class 'with Ultimate Bacon Orb | '''Unknown '| 'Unknown '| 'Unknown '| '''Low Multiversal Durability: Small Building level | Town level | Island level | Planet level, Star level 'with Ultimate Bacon Orb | '''Unknown '| 'Unknown '| '''Unknown | Unknown '(Defeated by the Dragonslayer Ganaloth, although it is heavily implied the he let him do so) 'Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons | Planetary with dragon | Extended melee range with weapons, Unknown with magic (assisted in lifting the Shadowfall Fortress from Death's Realm) | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Typically varies from playthrough, but most heroes eventually end up finding themselves wielding the Blade of Awe, Dragon Amulet and a plethora of other equipment Intelligence: Varies from Average to High Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. Feats: *Defeated Dr. When *Destroyed SMUDD *Defeated Wargoth with World Destroyer *Fought on par with Aspar Key: DF Early-Game | DF Mid-Game '''| '''DF Late-Game | DF World Destroyer '''| '''AQW 13 Lords of Chaos Saga | AQW Queen of Monsters Saga | AQW Throne of Darkness Saga | Eternal Dragon of Time Note: This profile is a composite version of every single Hero Of Lore throughout the AEverse, it should be noted that all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:AEverse Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4